Sobre la revelación de Sai
by Kris Hart
Summary: Conforme al manga 458. Puede contener spoilers. Lo que pienso que Sakura debe hacer con lo que Sai le revela. Para todos los sakunaru y naruhina!


" " **diálogos.**

_**Pensamientos**_** de Sakura en Cursiva.**

Sobre la revelación de Sai

Capítulo Único

Cuando Sai se fue, Sakura se encontró deseando que jamás hubiera atravesado por esa puerta para decirle lo que le acababa de decir. Solo fue un segundo, y después se arrepintió de tan bajos sentimientos hacia su compañero de equipo, pero en realidad odió lo que Sai le dijo y con ello odió también a Sai.

Shizune se encontraba muy callada, sentada prolijamente con una prudente distancia de Sakura, quién no podía dejar de llorar, y de pensar, y de seguir llorando en silencio y aunque ya no hiciera ni un solo ruido, Shizune podía ver desde donde se encontraba que Sakura estaba más allá del sufrir.

Shizune era una mujer prudente, así que se retiró no sin antes abrazar ligeramente a Sakura y decirle: "cuando estés lista podemos hablar".

Sakura solo le asintió y dejó que se fuera. Ella se sentía estúpida y enojada, e indignada, avergonzada, vulnerable, expuesta pero sobretodos los sentimientos confusos que bailaban dentro de ella, lo que más sintió y se hizo más evidente cuando Shizune se marchó, fue la intangible y omnipresente soledad que sentía desde hace años. Desde que Sasuke se fue.

Sakura era una mujer impulsiva, todo lo contrario a Shizune. No medía bien las consecuencias de sus actos, a pesar de ser inteligente y aplicada, nunca tuvo el resguardo emocional que naturalmente los ninjas parecen poseer a su alrededor. _Como Naruto_. Ella era instintiva y emocional. Ella siempre se expuso demasiado. Siempre dio demasiado, pidió demasiado, habló demasiado y a pesar de ello siempre sintió que hizo tan poco.

Ciertamente, se sentía como una maldición. Esa soledad en su corazón por Sasuke se sentía como un tormento. Dicen que somos nosotros los que creamos nuestros propios tormentos, Sakura concuerda a medias con esto.

Al ser una mujer inteligente sabe ahora que al haberle dicho "Sasuke si tú te vas para mí…será como estar sola" le entregaba su corazón y sus sueños para que hiciese con ellos lo que su voluntad dispusiera.

A pesar de lo mucho que duele las consecuencias, Sakura no se arrepiente.

Hizo todo lo que pudo, _aunque haya sido tan poco._

Le dio todo lo que tenía_, aunque haya sido tan poco._

Lo amaba con todo_, aunque para él ella fue tan poco. _

Y ahora, se siente tan cansada por todo_, aunque al final ella haya hecho tan poco._

Sakura sabe que la gente la juzga por su comportamiento infantil y egoísta. Ella sabe que ha sido egoísta. _Sobre todo con Naruto_.

Al menos hasta ahora.

De la nada, Sakura deja de llorar, y quejarse. Hoy, _gracias Sai_, Sakura hará lo único que puede hacer por Naruto.

Lo dejará ir.

Lo ayudará a que la deje ir a ella.

Porque Sakura también sabe lo que es sufrir, y lo que es no ser amado, y lo que es sentirse maldito y no será ella quién marque de esa manera a Naruto.

"lo dejaré ir". Se dice a sí misma en la soledad de la casa de campaña.

"Me tragaré lo que pueda sentir ahora que sé lo que él siente".

"no hay esperanza de un nuevo amor, u otra oportunidad".

"Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo"

"Te dejaré ir Naruto"

Sakura, se limpió la cara, se arregló el cabello, y se tragó el dolor, la vergüenza, la vulnerabilidad de verse tan expuesta y finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo, sonrió.

Hablaría con él en cuanto llegase, lo obligaría a romper su promesa, le lastimaría su corazón como Sasuke hizo con ella, esperaría que el amor de Hinata pudiera hacer por Naruto más de lo que alguien pudo hacer por ella, y después rezaría con todo su ser que él pudiera algún día perdonarla y ser amigos nuevamente.

Mientras se dirigía al hospital (aún quedaba muchos pacientes por atender) sonrió una vez más. De forma triste y solitaria pero al fin sonrisa, de quién sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. No dijo nada a nadie ni siquiera a Shizune quien la saludó con precaución. No había nada que decir, por primera vez Sakura haría algo que no era ni egoísta, débil, infantil o instintivo.

El llegaría y ella esperaría (_otra ve esperar_) pero la que se iría sin mirar atrás sería Sakura. Solo que Naruto, siendo más fuerte que ella, no cargaría con la maldición que ella carga, él se sobrepondría y haría algo que no fuera poco. Y sería feliz. Porque ella confiaba en él, Sakura sonreía. Sonreía de corazón.

_Naruto yo también te amo. Tanto o más como siempre amaré a Sasuke. _

Y finalmente Sakura siguió sonriendo mientras curaba una anciana lastimada.

Shizune que la veía de lo lejos creyó que esa sonrisa era porque al fin Sakura tendría alguien a quién amar y que la amara de vuelta. "Lo que no hizo Sasuke Uchiha" dijo en un susurro. Creyó que por fin Sakura sería feliz. Y no preguntó nada, pues ¿quien tiene que preguntar algo cuando ya se cree saber la respuesta?

* * *

Bueno este es un fic corto que traté de hacer para explicar por qué Sakura actúa como actúa frente a Sai.

También me imaginé que así sería lo que DEBERIA hacer en el manga. Mucha gente critica a SAkura por tonta e inútil, pero hay mas de ella que creo que Kishi quiere que sepamos, tal vez esta es una forma de conocerlo (Sakura crece con los shocks emocionales por alguna razón :s),

Además que apoyo al 100% la pareja de Hinata y Naruto.

Pero creo que Sakura ama en cierta forma también a Naruto, no creo que sea ella la que debería estar con él. Tampoco creo que ella creo eso. Esoty convencida que ella siempre amará a Sasuke. No sé por qué tampoco pero creo que se morirá amándolo.

**Si les gustó o no, me gustaría leer sus opiniones, no importa cuales sean. Gracias**

**dejen reviews!**


End file.
